The Interrupted Silence
by ONIX-21
Summary: xxSPOILER for Half Blood Prince. Remus finds Harry on top of the Astronomy tower after Dumbledore was killed. One-shot. No Slash. Film based.


**Title: **The Interrupted Silence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary: **xxSPOILER for Half Blood Prince. Remus finds Harry on top of the Astronomy tower after Dumbledore was killed. One-shot. No Slash. Film based.

**A/N: **Written 13thDecember 2009. I wrote this just after watching the film and before I finished reading the book. I was just thinking that everyone around him thought that Harry was just being paranoid in a way because he was convinced Malfoy was up to something and when he told Remus his suspicions Remus just said that Harry was letting his hatred blind him, but there we are, Harry was right and although Harry never said anything like 'I told you so' none of the others ever said sorry that they didn't believe him. So here's my little oneshot.

* * *

It was dark. The sun had long since set. The sky was full of dark stormy clouds. The huge majestic castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed tainted somehow. It was as if a black mark hung over it. Some horror had occurred to cause this castle to appear sad and gloomy.

The tallest part of the castle was the Astronomy tower. This is where classes are held and students gaze up at the planets and stars.

Tonight there are no classes.

But one lone figure sat on the floor with their legs crossed, on the edge of the tower just next to the railing.

It was Harry Potter. He was sat gazing out over the grounds of Hogwarts. More specifically at the ruins of a wooden cabin. This was Hagrid's hut that was set alight by Bellatrix Lestrange during a Death Eater attack.

Hagrid is a dear friend of Harry and thankfully he was not in his cabin during the attack.

The only casualty of the attack was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He had been killed on the very spot where Harry was sat. He was killed by Professor Severus Snape. Harry saw the whole scene and was unable to save his favourite Professor. His Grandfather figure.

It had only been a short while since the Death Eaters had escaped. Harry had chased after them and attacked Snape but in his grief he lost that duel. He had returned to the castle and kneeled beside Dumbledore's body in the courtyard below the tower, surrounded by classmates and teachers.

When a few of the Professors had recovered from the sudden shock they had quickly ushered the students away from the old wizard's body and back to their dormitories.

But Harry had snuck away. He needed to be alone. At least for a little while. He could not deal with the questions he knew everyone would ask. So he had escaped back to the Astronomy tower. He was not sure why he had chosen that place as refuge.

He thought absently that people would probably be looking for him by now, but he could not seem to care. He felt empty. When IT had first happened he had felt a swirl of emotions. Shock, anger, sadness, fear. Now he felt nothing.

Although he gazed around he didn't really take anything in. Nothing seemed to be registering in his mind . . . except for the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. They were soft, almost hesitant as they climbed until they were standing behind him at the top of the stairs.

Harry didn't want to be disturbed and he didn't really care who it was who wanted his attention but he turned his head to take a look.

It was Remus Lupin. Remus has been a friend of Harry's parents along with his Godfather Sirius Black. Harry had not seen much of Remus lately but he did not think that he would welcome him with open arms all the same.

Remus looked nervous. Nervous and sad. It took Harry's slow functioning brain a moment to remember why he would be sad. Remus had his hands in his trouser pockets and was fidgeting slightly as he watched Harry.

Harry just continued to look back at him for a moment with vacant eyes that made Remus flinch, before turning his back on him and returning to looking out over the balcony. He heard Remus let out a small sigh before he walked over and sat down beside him.

Harry did not acknowledge Remus' presence and so they sat in silence for a short while. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Remus opening and closing his mouth as he attempted to say something but then seemed to change his mind.

Finally Harry stood up and left Remus sitting there as he walked to the stairs intending to head to bed. He was stopped by the sound of Remus scrambling to his feet and calling out to him.

"I'm sorry Harry". He said hesitantly in a low voice, almost a whisper. "I'm sorry, that I didn't listen to you about Snape and Draco Malfoy". He finished gravely, his voice heavy with emotion.

Harry had been happy with the silence. He felt he needed the quiet just a bit longer. He didn't know what he felt for Remus right now. He didn't hate him. He could never do that. _'Maybe I'm angry'. _He mused but didn't really feel that was true. He still couldn't seem to feel anything.

All he knew was that he had confided in Remus about what he had overheard Snape and Malfoy talking about and he had been brushed off. He had been accused of letting his hatred blind him. But Harry had been right. Draco Malfoy had been given a secret mission to complete by Voldemort and Snape had promised to protect Malfoy. Snape had betrayed Dumbledore. Dumbledore was dead.

"Me too". He answered quietly with a grim smile and an empty, almost dead sounding voice. Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
